


Unwrapping

by FaeriexQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: Fuck,fuck- Tyki was ten seconds from getting a boner just by looking at Alma.
Relationships: Alma Karma/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Unwrapping

Chilly air nipped at Tyki’s skin, frigid and cold. The sky had already darkened in spite of the early hour – December nights were long and frosty. Thick, powdery snowflakes fell from the sky, the ground coated in a thick layer of white. The city sidewalks had yet to be touched, leaving the snow untouched and pristine. Few people were out and those that were had driven or taken public transit to avoid the cold. Most were already home with their families.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, after all.  
  
Tyki ran a hand through his hair, several flurries dampening his long locks. He didn’t pay it any mind as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it as he walked on. Work had dragged on at the cigar shop Tyki managed. Thankfully, they closed earlier than expected and would be closed on Christmas Day.  
  
Tyki was glad – he had plans to be up late and definitely didn’t want to go out the next day.  
  
Inhaling a puff of smoke, Tyki held it in. He quickly pulled out his phone, opening his text messages. He scrolled to the name _Alma_ and sent a message.  
  
 ** _Tyki 4:49PM:_** _Got to close early. Will be home soon.  
  
_ Tyki slipped his phone into his pocket and took another hit. He had opted to walk to work that day, despite the cold and snow. He lived close enough to work and the twenty minute walk wasn’t a big deal, especially when he dressed warmly enough.  
  
His pocket buzzed. Tyki pulled out his phone, checking the screen as it illuminated. He had half-expected it to be Alma, but saw it was one of his other friends instead.  
  
 ** _Lavi 4:52PM:_** _Hey hey, birthday boy. You and Alma still coming tonight, right? We got three birthdays to celebrate between you, Al, and baby Jesus.  
  
_ Tyki snickered, even though the quip was not _that_ amusing. Technically, his birthday – and Allen’s – wasn’t until tomorrow. But everyone was busy Christmas day, so they planned to get together with some friends at Lavi’s to celebrate.  
  
 ** _Tyki 4:53PM:_** _Yeah, we’ll be there.  
  
 **Tyki 4:54PM** : Get me something good, Red?  
  
 **Lavi 4:54PM:** Don’t worry – Al and I have a shit ton of coal for your ass._  
  
Tyki chuckled, not in the least bit perturbed. He put his phone back into his pocket, fingertips chilled from the air. Taking one more puff of his smoke, he briskly continued on.  
  
The rest of the walk passed quickly. A few people were out, many of the buildings and storefronts decorated with festive displays and holiday lights. In the distance, Tyki heard Christmas music playing – though he wasn’t exactly sure where from but he caught a few notes of what sounded like _Let it Snow_.  
  
As if on cue, the snow had started to fall more heavily. A few clumps caught in Tyki’s lashes and he blinked them away.  
  
By the time he made it to his apartment building, his ears were tingling and his coat was damp from the flurries. He keyed into the lobby quickly, the heat inside a welcomed change. It was empty, the inside of the building average; it was an older complex, with outdated carpeting and wallpaper, but Tyki had seen worse. The units were decent.  
  
He opted to take the elevator out of sheer laziness, leaning against the wall as he pressed the button for the fourth floor. The ride was slow, the floor numbers lighting up one by one. Eventually, the elevator _dinged_ and Tyki made it to his floor.  
  
His apartment was at the end of the hall, the last one to the right. Pulling out his keys, Tyki kicked any remaining slush off his shoes as he unlocked the door and went inside.  
  
The small entryway led into the kitchen, the lights still on. Tyki kicked off his shoes and hung his coat, hair a bit damp and curling. He glanced around as he placed his keys on the counter, the scent of fresh baked cookies and cinnamon wafting into the air. The kitchen was still clean, save for a mixing bowl and some utensils that were soaking in the sink, while some cookies had been placed on a cooling rack. Tyki suddenly remembered Alma had mentioned baking some.  
  
He didn’t see Alma nearby, though, nor did he hear him. Heading into the living room, Tyki saw their little Christmas tree had the lights turned on, an array of colors and ornaments decorating it-  
  
Something lit up on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Tyki blinked when he realized it was Alma’s phone, though it appeared to have been left on silent. _‘Huh.’_  
  
Tyki shrugged it off. He guessed Alma was just in the bedroom or maybe took a nap since he had the day off. They weren’t supposed to be going out until later that evening and Tyki had thought he was going to be working later, so Alma might not have thought anything of it.  
  
Tyki wouldn’t have minded joining him, though.  
  
Footsteps soft, Tyki started down the hall. He headed straight for the bedroom, the door cracked and the light on. At first, Tyki didn’t hear anything, which only added to his suspicion that Alma might have dozed off – at least, until he heard something shuffling.  
  
His curiosity was piqued – was Alma awake after all? Tyki purposely kept his steps quiet as he heard more shuffling, followed by a soft curse. He didn’t make any noise as he got to the door, which was slightly ajar as he glanced inside-  
  
Tyki’s thoughts skidded to a halt.  
  
He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe Alma had been awake after all and wrapping a last-minute gift or was doing some DIY holiday project since he liked those so much. It would have explained why he didn’t hear Tyki come in through the front – Alma always had a way of tuning out his surroundings when he got focused.  
  
What Tyki hadn’t expected was to see Alma, in the bedroom, trying on lingerie.  
  
Tyki didn’t stop to think if he should have said something or even looked away, his amber eyes suddenly glued to the sight. Alma was currently tying a corset – a lacey one in red with silk ribbons on the back. He fumbled with the ribbons, his waist already cinched as he tried to finish looping them through as he looked in the full-length mirror propped against the wall. Even though Tyki was looking mostly from behind, he immediately noticed the thigh-high, lacey red nylons and matching lace panties Alma wore, which barely covered his ass.  
  
Fuck, _fuck_ – Tyki was ten seconds from getting a boner just by looking at Alma.  
  
Alma paused. He frowned, a small pout on his lips as he looked at his image disapprovingly as though he were trying to determine if the outfit looked okay. He fiddled with the nylons, the straps connected to the bottom portion of the corset. Even then, he wasn’t satisfied, an exasperated sigh escaping him.  
  
Tyki finally snapped himself from his trance. Before he could risk gawking like an idiot for any longer, he pushed the door slightly, the wood creaking. “Hey, knock knock-“  
  
Alma whirled around, blue eyes wide and panicked. “Tyki?” He scrambled, immediately grabbing an oversized t-shirt from the bed and throwing it over his body. “Don’t come in here!”  
  
Despite Alma’s pleas, Tyki pushed the door open. By now he had shaken himself from his previous distractions, though his curiosity was brimming. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he noticed how Alma was rushing to get some sweats on, the nylons still visible. “What are you trying on?”  
  
Alma’s face flushed, cheeks nearly as bright as the ruby red lingerie. “Tyki, I said _don’t_ come in here!” he argued, tone more antsy than angry.  
  
Tyki bit back a snicker. He felt a little guilty for doing so, but it was difficult not to. Alma was always terribly cute to begin with; he was even cuter when flustered, the situation turning more amusing by the second.  
  
“What?” Tyki gave Alma a knowing look, amber eyes alight with intrigue. “I just wanted to know – looked pretty damn good from what I saw.”  
  
Alma’s blush deepened and he looked away. He hadn’t even gotten his sweats pulled all the way up, his hands still clinging to the waistband. Shoulders slumping, defeat befell Alma. “You weren’t supposed to see yet…” he murmured.  
  
Tyki’s eyebrow rose. “Oh?”  
  
Gaze still avoidant, Alma bit his lip. He wrapped his arms around his body as he leaned against the edge of the bed, the shirt baggy and covering the bulk of the lingerie he still wore. He sighed. “I wanted to surprise you for your birthday tomorrow,” he admitted. “I didn’t know you’d be back this early and was trying it on.”  
  
Tyki blinked, somewhat caught off guard by the explanation. If anything, he had thought Alma had gotten the lingerie for himself to try on – Tyki knew Alma had always like pretty things like that, but had often put it off for one reason or another. Tyki hadn’t realized Alma had intended to get something to wear as a birthday surprise.  
  
Slowly, Tyki’s lips tugged into a half-smile. “Well, I _am_ surprised,” he said. “You were going to be my gift this year?”  
  
Alma’s cheeks remained cherry stained. He self-consciously brushed his bangs aside, still struggling to look Tyki in the eye. “Well, you said one time you thought lingerie was hot, so…”  
  
Tyki chuckled. “Yeah, because you had mentioned you wanted to try it. You’d be hot in anything.” Tyki looked at Alma, gaze inquisitive as he hummed thoughtfully. “Do I get to unwrap you soon, then?”  
  
Alma turned back to Tyki swiftly. He floundered with his words. “Um. Well, we were going out tonight…”  
  
“Not for a few hours.” Tyki smirked, eyes glinting. “You know, there are no rules about when to give birthday gifts – or are you really going to make me wait until midnight?”  
  
Tyki’s words held a teasing edge, Alma’s heart flip-flopping in his chest. He swallowed as he fumbled with the bands of his sweatpants. Alma had only pulled them up to his thigh, a bare sliver of skin and red lace peeking out from beneath the hem of his t-shirt. “Um…”  
  
Tyki approached Alma. Gently, he took Alma’s hands before pushing them onto the mattress as he urged Alma to lean back, Tyki leaning close as he brushed his face against Alma’s. “Come on, Alma,” he murmured, voice low. “Are you _really_ going to make me beg like a dog on my birthday? That’s kind of cruel.”  
  
“It’s not actually your birthday yet.” Despite his previous shyness, Alma’s lips quirked into a smile. He giggled, his eyes flickering over to Tyki. “You really thought it looked good?”  
  
Tyki hummed approvingly. “Mm yeah.” He brought his lips close to Alma’s ear, breath hot. “I could get hard just _looking_ at you in that outfit…”  
  
Alma shivered, his hands gripping the comforter. He turned his face toward Tyki’s as he brushed their cheeks close. As he did, he moved his hand, taking Tyki’s as well; he guided Tyki’s hand so that it was on his hip, Alma allowing Tyki to push under the shirt, fingering the lace panties and the bottom portion of the corset.  
  
Tyki took the opportunity. His large hands ran over Alma’s thigh, slipping under the band of the partially pulled-up sweats. He slowly dragged his touch inward, cupping the sheer lace that covered Alma’s bulge and squeezed.  
  
Another shudder wracked Alma’s body. He sucked in a breath.  
  
Tyki continued to palm Alma’s crotch. “So,” he started, golden eyes shifting to meet Alma’s. “Are you going to let me unwrap my present so I can play with it?”  
  
Alma exhaled. Even though they hadn’t done much of anything, he already felt himself growing excited, the pressure Tyki placed on his groin enough to make his muscles twitch in want. He wasn’t even sure if he could play coy much longer – he didn’t know if he had it in him.  
  
“If you want,” Alma finally managed. He looked back at Tyki, cheeks rosy as he added somewhat softly, “You can even tie me up and tell me what to do. I’ll play sub.”  
  
That caught Tyki’s attention. He blinked, momentarily sobered by the offer. “You sure? Last time got pretty intense for you.”  
  
Alma nodded. “I got ribbons for it – they’re in the top drawer of the nightstand.” He looked back at Tyki and smiled reassuringly. “I want to. I know you like it.”  
  
Tyki’s pulse raced. Even with how softly Alma had spoken, a hint of flirtation laced his words. It was no secret between them that Tyki loved tying up Alma and playing the dominant role, but it wasn’t something they had done in a while. His heart raced at the thought.  
  
“Alright, then.” Tyki grinned, leaning in so that his lips brushed against Alma’s ear. “Just use the safe word if you want me to stop.”  
  
Alma nodded.  
  
Tyki stood up, walking over to the nightstand. As Alma had said, there was an array of red silk ribbons left inside. Tyki noticed that they matched Alma’s new lingerie and he wondered how long Alma had been planning this for.  
  
Taking the ribbons, he also took some extra rope they kept on hand, a condom, and a bottle of lube. He placed the bottle and condom on top of the nightstand and walked over to Alma, rope and ribbon in hands. “Probably should get out of that shirt.”  
  
Still standing, Alma leaned back against the mattress. “Ah, right,” he said, as he began to pull the t-shirt up.  
  
“Wait.” Tyki stopped him, catching Alma’s hand. He held Alma’s gaze, amber eyes burning with desire. Tyki eyed him briefly, pulling Alma to stand more upright. Their bodies pressed closely as Tyki placed the rope and ribbons onto the bed, his hand moving the cup Alma’s waist. He felt the hardness of the corset and realized it must have been steel-boned, but his hand traced down to Alma’s ass. He tugged the sweats lower so that they fell down Alma’s thighs, his hand reaching back up to squeeze at his cheek.  
  
Alma shuddered and pressed his face into Tyki’s chest. “Mmm…”  
  
Tyki shifted, bringing his other hand to Alma’s face. He cupped the side before taking Alma’s chin with the tip of his fingers, urging his boyfriend to look up. Leaning in, Tyki kissed him, though it was a quick, small one.  
  
He pulled back. “Now, take it off.”  
  
Alma complied. He took a step back, kicking off the sweats, the lacey red nylons once more visible. Alma then removed the baggy t-shirt, though he moved somewhat slowly, taking his time as he pulled it overhead and discarded the garment onto the floor.  
  
Tyki took a step back, if only to take in the full sight. Alma looked _amazing_ – much better than he probably realized. Tyki could have jerked off to a picture of his boyfriend in that getup with no problem and he was ready to throw down whatever money Alma would need to buy whatever lingerie he wanted in the future.  
  
Tyki smirked at Alma. “You look _really_ good right now.”  
  
Alma’s blush returned. “Really?”  
  
Tyki chuckled. “I have told you twice now.” His amber eyes glinted with hunger as he eyed Alma once more. “Lie down on your back – I still have to tie you up.”  
  
Alma’s heart skipped, stomach bundling into a tight ball of nervous excitement. He did as instructed, getting back onto the bed with his head on the pillow. He took a second to adjust himself, making sure he’d be comfortable – once he was tied in place, he wouldn’t be able to move easily.  
  
“Comfortable?”  
  
Alma nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
“Put your hands back,” Tyki said, taking the rope and ribbon. He waited until Alma had positioned his hands above his head, wrists pressed together. Leaning over the side of the bed, Tyki began to rope them, keeping them snug but not so much that it would be painful. He then looped them through part of the headboard, where there was a carved-out section for Tyki to pull the rope through. “How’s that feel?”  
  
Alma tugged, the rope secure. He tried to see if he could slip his hands out, but couldn’t. “It feels good.”  
  
Tyki nodded, taking some of the ribbon. He smiled at Alma. “Festive, huh?”  
  
Alma blushed. “I thought they were pretty.”  
  
“They are.” Tyki tied one of the ribbons over the rope on Alma’s wrists, making a bow. He smiled at Alma. “Even prettier on you.”  
  
Alma’s blush remained, but he kept quiet. He looked off to the side, spread out on the bed and tied with no means of escape – unless Tyki released him.  
  
Tyki paused, pondering what he wanted to do next. He hummed softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching over Alma’s thigh. Slowly, he ran his touch along it, fingers brushing over the lace. “So – how am I going to unwrap you?” He grinned. “We have a few hours before we have to go out – I can take my time. Watch you unravel slowly.”  
  
Alma’s eyes flickered to Tyki. He smiled sweetly, his flirtatious nature threatening to trickle out. “It’s for your birthday – you can do whatever you want to me,” he reminded him. “And I _really_ wanted to look cute for you in this…”  
  
Tyki momentarily faltered. _Fuck_ , was Alma going to start talking like that while lying there, tied up in lingerie? Tyki wouldn’t have much self-control at this rate, but he fought to keep it; he knew that once he got going, Alma wouldn’t be coy for much longer. Alma liked to talk at first, but he usually caved pretty quickly.  
  
Tyki grinned. He crawled onto the bed, legs straddling Alma’s hips. He placed both hands just above Alma’s shoulders as he supported himself, looking down at his boyfriend.  
  
Tyki leaned in, just until their faces were close. “You look way more than cute,” he murmured, before planting a kiss onto Alma’s lips.  
  
It was more fervent than the last. Tyki kissed Alma hungrily, tongue sliding into his mouth. He thought he tasted hints of chocolate and cinnamon – maybe from the cookies that Alma had baked earlier. He didn’t know, but he wanted more. More kisses. More touches. Tyki pushed his tongue in more deeply, swapping spit as their teeth clattered together, his hand running over Alma’s cinched waist.  
  
Alma moaned into the kiss. He couldn’t reach back, hands tied, but he raised his hips and bent his knee. He felt Tyki’s hand trace down to his hip, then back behind to his ass, digits fingering and tugging at the lace panties.  
  
Tyki broke the kiss, lips damp with saliva. He brought his mouth to Alma’s neck as he began to plant kisses one by one, tracing down from the jaw and to the collarbone. He felt Alma arch his neck back, breaths deep. Taking his hand, he reached over and palmed Alma’s groin.  
  
Alma squirmed. “Tyki…”  
  
Tyki lifted his face. He continued to rub his palm over Alma’s crotch, squeezing as he felt the bulge stiffening. “What?” His voice was low and husky as he spoke, a teasing edge to his words. “You’re not getting overwhelmed already, are you? I haven’t even done anything.”  
  
Alma bit his lip. “Mmm…”  
  
Tyki smirked. He lowered himself, Alma left with no choice but to watch as he brought his face close to his thighs. Tyki positioned himself so that each of Alma’s legs rested over his shoulders. His amber eyes flickered up to Alma’s face before he brought his mouth to the soft flesh of Alma’s inner high, his lips pressing against it. He planted several kisses, slow and firm before he bit down, tugging at the skin.  
  
Alma’s cock twitched, hardening against the lace. He struggled to keep his breaths even and instinctively tried to grab at the sheets or his budding erection – but was stopped short as the rope kept his wrists in place.  
  
A low chuckle escaped Tyki. He hadn’t missed the struggle nor the way Alma’s erection was beginning to strain. He took his time, not wanting to rush the experience. One by one, Tyki sucked on the skin, leaving dark bruises on the inner parts of Alma’s thighs.  
  
Alma turned his face to the side, smooshing it into the pillow. He groaned, hips rolling forward. “Tyki, don’t _tease_ me…”  
  
Tyki pulled back, but only just so. He gripped at Alma’s legs, preventing him from squirming. “I’ll tease you all I want,” he reminded Alma. “Unless you use the safe word – I’ll unwrap my present how I like.”  
  
He didn’t wait for Alma to comment. Taking Alma’s panties, he tugged down, just far enough that Alma’s erection sprung upward, pink and swelling. A tiny pearl of precum lingered at the tip.  
  
Firmly, Tyki took Alma’s cock, positioning his face close. His tongue flicked out as he dragged it up the shaft.  
  
Alma shuddered, muscles twitching. He looked down, blue eyes hazy as he caught sight of Tyki’s face in his crotch, looking as though he were ready to devour Alma right then and there-  
  
Tyki pushed himself forward, swallowing Alma’s shaft into his mouth.  
  
Alma inhaled sharply. He leaned his head back into the pillows, eyes screwed shut as he felt the warmth of Tyki’s mouth encompass his dick. His hips rolled forward, desperate for more warmth, more friction – _anything_.  
  
Tyki grunted. He felt Alma trying to move, but firmly held his boyfriend’s thighs in place. He bobbed his head as his lips stretched around the shaft, venous and throbbing. Tyki did so with ease, his attention periodically flickering up to look at Alma. His eyes were shut tightly and his cheeks bright pink, wrists bound and captive. The sight was intoxicating and Tyki felt his own cock straining against the confines of his jeans, desperate and wanting.  
  
They continued on, Tyki careful to gauge every reaction of Alma’s. He listened as Alma’s breaths grew more erratic and felt for every twitch and tremor. It never took long to untether Alma, but that meant he had to be careful – otherwise, the fun would end too soon.  
  
Alma quivered. He shuddered and mewled as his hips jerked, muscles threatening to contract. “T-Tyki-“  
  
Tyki heard it – that tremor in Alma’s voice that always signified he was getting close. He edged him a few seconds more, daring to push his luck – but stopped sucking as soon as he felt Alma shivering. Loosening his lips, Tyki pulled back, releasing Alma’s cock from his mouth.  
  
Alma’s eyes opened, clouded with need and pleading. “Tyki, no, don’t _stop_ ,” he begged. “I’m so _close_ -“  
  
“I know.” Tyki smirked. “But I don’t want you to cum yet – you can cum when _I_ let you. Unless you can’t handle it.”  
  
Alma chewed the inside of his cheek, the pressure in his belly low and hot. God, he wanted to cum so badly and had been so close…  
  
Teasingly, Tyki traced a finger along Alma’s shaft, stopping just at the head. He rubbed, pressing down with his thumb.  
  
Alma shuddered, jaw tight and muscles tense. His cock twitched, the head weeping more pearls of precum.  
  
Tyki removed Alma’s legs so that they were no longer over his shoulders. He took a moment to take off his own shirt, growing hot from their amorous activities. He paused, his golden eyes flickering to Alma. “Don’t worry.” He reached over, gently palming Alma’s ball sack. He pressed down. “I won’t keep you wanting for long. I just want to get inside of you first.”  
  
Alma looked back at Tyki, gaze wanton. He watched as Tyki undid his pants, kicking them off before he slipped off his underwear, dick hard and erect. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom. He tore the foil before slipping the condom over his cock and taking a generous amount of lube. After coating himself, Tyki returned to Alma, shimmying the lace panties down. He lubricated Alma’s erection, touch light, before he moved to Alma’s entrance, running a finger over the puckered rim.  
  
Alma’s insides knotted. His blue eyes flickered up to Tyki once more.  
  
Tyki readjusted himself. He continued to run his fingers around Alma’s entrance, his attention briefly moving to meet Alma’s gaze. He smirked. “Hope you’re clean.”  
  
Alma’s face turned beet red, stomach flip-flopping. He swallowed and looked off to the side.  
  
Tyki pushed in, slow and with just one finger. He did so carefully, going in knuckle deep before he pulled back out. He repeated the motion steadily until he added a second finger, gradually scissoring Alma open.  
  
Alma inhaled, gasping softly as he got used to the sensation. He wanted to touch himself – he wanted to touch his own cock so badly. Despite being tied up, Alma struggled against the bindings, hips twitching as more precum dripped from the head.  
  
Eventually, Tyki removed his fingers. Once he had scissored Alma enough, he sat more upright, taking Alma’s legs and spreading them over his hips; he positioned his cock, throbbing and swollen, at Alma’s entrance.  
  
Tyki glanced at Alma one time, then started to push himself in, slow and deliberate.  
  
Alma bit his lip, breaths uneven. He shut his eyes, the familiar burning sensation of Tyki entering inside him, slowly tearing through him.  
  
Tyki waited a moment. He gave Alma a few seconds to adjust, his hand reaching over as he ran it down Alma’s hip. “Easy,” he murmured. “I’ll still be careful with you – I promise. There’s always that safe word if it’s too much for you.”  
  
The words were tender – a gentle reminder to Alma that Tyki would stop if needed. Alma didn’t want him to, though – he wanted him to keep going. He shook his head. “K-keep going…”  
  
Tyki eyed Alma a moment longer. “Alright.” He offered Alma a reassuring smile. “I’ll make it worth it.”  
  
He pulled his dick out a bit, before slowly pushing it back inside of Alma as he listened to Alma’s gentle mewls and whines. In, out – he repeated the motion several times, easing Alma into it. His own erection twitched in wanting, though, cock pulsating with desire. Tyki wanted to ram himself into Alma so badly and his dick was beginning to _ache_ …  
  
Tyki sucked in a breath. He gradually picked up his pace, Alma quivering beneath him. He hadn’t yet gone in all the way, but he was getting there.  
  
Finally, when Alma felt open enough, Tyki pushed himself all the way in.  
  
Alma cried out, Tyki hitting his prostate with a sudden force. He tremored, hips shaking as his knees bent.  
  
Tyki pulled out, before pushing himself in all the way again. He quickly fell into a rhythm, pushing against Alma’s hips as he held Alma’s legs in place, anchoring him still.  
  
Alma whined. “Tyki,” he mewled. “Tyki, I want to touch myself…”  
  
His words sent a fire through Tyki’s veins. Alma begging always set something off inside him and Tyki knew Alma would be desperate for some kind of relief. He held out a bit longer, eyes flickering up to Alma. As he rammed himself into Alma’s ass, he smirked. “Yeah?” he asked, words breathless. “If you beg, maybe I’ll finish you off sooner.”  
  
Alma rolled his hips forward. “Ngh…” He grimaced as he strained for some kind of friction, his cock yearning for more pressure. “Tyki, please – I really, _really_ need to be touched there…!”  
  
His words were melodious in Tyki’s ears – so much that Tyki didn’t even know if he could deny Alma any longer. Taking a hand, he slowly ran a finger along Alma’s shaft, touch taunting. “How badly?” he asked. “How _badly_ do you need me to touch you?”  
  
Alma’s chest heaved, eyes hazed and watery. “ _Please_ ,” he begged once more. “Please, I just – I really don’t know if I can _stand it_!”  
  
 _Fuck_ , there it was – that crack in Alma’s voice that was almost enough to make Tyki cum straight into his ass. Tyki couldn’t resist anymore, pressure coming to a head in his guts. His hips jerked but Tyki tried to hold on a little longer, his hand scooping down to Alma’s testicles and firmly squeezing them.  
  
Alma’s voice jumped an octave. “ _Tyki_!”  
  
Tyki exhaled, grasping at Alma’s cock. He began to pump – steady at first, then a bit more quickly. As he did, he began to push himself in and out of Alma once again.  
  
Alma’s breaths quickened. He felt dizzy and a little lightheaded, though he was unsure of whether it was from the corset or stimulation. Maybe both. He mewled and moaned as Tyki pumped his cock, his hips trembling as Tyki repeatedly pushed into him-  
  
He was so close to cumming he was going to lose it.  
  
“T-Tyki.” Alma whimpered, a few tears falling down his cheek. “Tyki, I-I’m really _close_ -“  
  
Tyki’s jaw tightened. Had he had more patience, he might have drawn it out, but he was close to bursting himself, body quaking and skin lined with sweat. He just needed a little _more_.  
  
Alma yelped, crying out and whimpering as he finally broke. Cum spurted out in a stream as it splattered onto his corset, muscles contracting as he reached his climax.  
  
Tyki steadied him, Alma quaking beneath him like a fragile leaf in the wind. He gritted his teeth, his eyes hazed with lust as he saw Alma untether beneath him, all dressed up and beautiful and shaking. If Tyki could have permanently branded the image into his mind, he would have-  
  
His hips jerked. He came with a force into Alma, breaths deep as joined his boyfriend in completion. He finished, body suddenly feeling heavy. Tyki exhaled as he paused, the air falling silent around them.  
  
Alma didn’t say anything. His own breaths were deep as though he were straining for air, eyes shut and body exhausted. “Tyki…”  
  
Tyki blinked. He didn’t allow himself to rest yet, forcing himself to move as he pulled himself out of Alma carefully, condom squelching as it remained over his softening dick. Tyki didn’t bother to remove it, instead focusing on reaching over and undoing the ropes around Alma’s wrists.  
  
“Here,” Tyki murmured, as he freed Alma’s hands. He noticed the wrists were slightly red from where Alma had pulled, a hint of concern flickering in his eyes. “You okay?”  
  
Alma opened his eyes. They were still somewhat bleary, but he nodded. “Y-yeah,” he answered, words a little shaky. “Yeah, it was just intense…”  
  
Tyki scooped an arm under Alma, lying beside him. He held him carefully as Alma turned to face him, body nestling close. “You should have used the safe word,” Tyki pointed out. “If it got to be too much.”  
  
Alma shook his head. “No, I didn’t want to.” He looked up at Tyki, a small, sweet smile on his face. “I liked it. You know I’ll let you know if it’s ever not good.”  
  
“Right.” Tyki kept his arms wrapped around Alma, as he pulled him close. “We can rest for a bit – Red and Walker won’t be expecting us for a while.”  
  
Alma hummed approvingly. “That sounds good,” he murmured. “I baked cookies earlier. I kind of want some now…”  
  
“I’ll get you some,” Tyki offered. He ran a hand through Alma’s hair, touch gentle. “Just give me a few minutes…”  
  
Alma smiled. “Okay,” he said, not wanting to rush Tyki. He snuggled closer, his eyes flickering up to Tyki dotingly. “Did you like your present?”  
  
Tyki snorted. “You have to ask?” He squeezed Alma close. “Of course I did. I like anything involving you in it…”  
  
Alma giggled softly. “Good,” he said. “Happy birthday.”  
  
Tyki chuckled. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was Tyki’s birthday on Christmas, and I couldn’t resist writing something smutty for him and Alma. XD This was my fist time venturing into more BDSM territory, but I knocked the draft of this story in one go. Still kind of hiding my face in my hands over it, but ah, I am pretty happy with how it turned out. X3 (I’d also been wanting to stick Alma in some lingerie for a while. >.>)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed what was a very self-indulgent excuse to write more of my favorite rare pair. >:3 Cheers!


End file.
